Zenon's Blast From The Past
by Bombalurina03
Summary: An experiment gone wrong leaves Zenon with an interesting situation.
1. The Experiment

Zenon Karr hurried towards her parent's science lab. They had been working on a major scientific experiment, and the big testing was in a few minutes. Zenon wanted to be there to watch. She entered the sterilizing room and then on into the main lab. She saw her parents punching calculations into the various computers.  
  
"Great Zee, you're just in time," Mark, her father, exclaimed as Zenon took a seat between him and her mother, Astrid. The three sat in front of a small glass room where inside the experiment will take place.  
  
"I'm still clear minor on what exactly will take place," Zenon said. She knew it had something to do with black holes.  
  
"We created a reversed black hole. You know that objects go into black holes but are never seen again, right Zenon?" Astrid asked her daughter. Zenon nodded, wanting her mom to continue her explanation. "Well, basically we are trying to create the opposite, where things come out from it instead of going in it."  
  
"Of course we won't know if it will work or what will come out and where the actually hole will be out in space, but that's what experimenting is for," Zenon's dad added in.  
  
"So let's get this show on the road!" Zenon said wanting to see what will come out. It probably wouldn't be more than some space dust and maybe a couple small meteorites, but she was excited none the less. Zenon watched as her mother pressed the enter button on the lab's main computer, and then swiveled on the stool to watch what will come out.  
  
With the name black hole, she thought it would be dark inside the small glass room they were observing. But Zenon watched as a bright glowing ring of light appeared in the room. As it got brighter Zenon had to shield her eyes with her hand. She saw a large figure drop out before the light suddenly disappeared. Zenon heard her parents gasp as she blinked to get her eyes used to the change of light.  
  
"Cetus Lupedus!" Zenon exclaimed in surprise to what she saw. She saw the form of a girl that looked to be about her age, wearing what she would call "Earth clothes." Her mother quickly turned off the reversed black hole as her father hurried into the room and carried the girl into the main lab.  
  
"Is she okay?" Astrid asked her husband.  
  
"She's breathing normally. Must have been knocked out from the drop," Mark answered, seating the girl on the couch inside the lab. She had a haircut similar to Zenon's, only more choppy and with dark brown hair. She wore faded blue jeans and a red T-shirt with an eagle on the front. She also carried with her a backpack, which looked filled to capacity.  
  
"The hole must have been located somewhere on Earth," Astrid noted as the three stood near the girl, Zenon sitting next to the girl on the couch. Just then the girl moved her arm, and her eyes fluttered open. She looked at the three people as well as her surroundings, looking very confused.  
  
"What's going on? Where am I? Who are you?" the girl listed question after question, closing her eyes tightly and opening them again as if to make the scene go away.  
  
"Do you remember what happened?" Mark asked the confused girl.  
  
"I was walking home from my friend Julie's house and then this, like, wind gust picked me up. It was wild man! I must have knocked myself out cause this is like one freaky dream," the girl answered, with the look of confusion still on her face.  
  
"Cetus Lupedus, this is no dream. You were sucked up by the black hole my parents created," Zenon exclaimed. The girl stared at her.  
  
"Cetus Lu-wha? Dude, I don't even know what that means," she said. "And if I was sucked up by a black hole, then where am I now?"  
  
"You are in the science lab of WyndCom space station," Astrid answered. "My name is Astrid Karr, and this is my husband Mark and my daughter Zenon."  
  
"Zenon? That is one crazy name," the girl commented. She still looked a little shaken up, but was calming down a little.  
  
"What about you? What you're name?" Mark asked.  
  
"I'm Caitlyn. Now what's this about being in a space station? Last time I checked the Space Station didn't house families," Caitlyn said, now making the Karrs confused.  
  
"The first families came up way back in 2025," Zenon said.  
  
"2025? What year is it now?" Caitlyn asked, again confused.  
  
"2049,"Astrid answered, an even more confused look on Caitlyn face appeared.  
  
"Woah, how did it like jump over 40 years?" Caitlyn pondered.  
  
"What year were you in?" Mark asked.  
  
"2002. Beginning of 2002," Caitlyn said as the family standing around her looked at each other in disbelief.  
  
"That black hole must have also been some sort of time travel device," Astrid said, looking over calculations that appeared on the computer.  
  
"I think we should get Commander Plank down here, warp speed," Zenon suggested to her parents. Mark nodded and made the call on his zap-pad. Zenon watched as Caitlyn stood up and walked across to a window that had a good view of Earth.  
  
"So, I'm like up in space right now, in the year 2049?" Caitlyn asked trying to put all the facts together, turning to Zenon for a reply. Zenon simply nodded. Caitlyn turned back to the view.  
  
"So, how old are you," Zenon asked Caitlyn, also standing up and walking over to the window.  
  
"15," she answered, still looking out the window seeming deep in thought.  
  
"Really? Me too," Zenon said as the lab doors opened and Commander Plank entered. Zenon's parents quickly began to explain what had happened.  
  
"This needs to be resolved as quickly as possible," the commander said once everything had been told.  
  
"Yes, will start working on it right away," Mark said. Commander Plank then left the room as Astrid and Mark were reading through their calculations and formulas.  
  
"Zenon, why don't you show Caitlyn around the Station?" Astrid asked her daughter.  
  
"Of course mom," Zenon said, then turned to Caitlyn. "Ready to explore?" Caitlyn nodded, grabbed her backpack and followed Zenon through the automatic doors. "First stop, my home."  
  
Caitlyn followed Zenon through the halls of the Spay-Stay, marveling at how amazing everything was. She couldn't believe this is what it was like almost 50 years into the future. They came to Zenon's house. Zenon put her key-card into a slot by the door, and after a beep the doors slid open.  
  
"Follow me to my room," Zenon said as they went down a flight of spiral stairs. At the bottom of the stairs was Zenon's room. The doors opened automatically. Caitlyn walked into the room after Zenon, and was amazed by what she saw.  
  
"Wow, you have the same way of decorating as me," Caitlyn exclaimed, looking at Zenon's poster covered walls. "Of course I have no idea who this band of the future is."  
  
"They are the most Stellanarious band who ever graced this galaxy, Microbe," Zenon said to Caitlyn, sitting on her bed next to a window that overlooked the Earth below.  
  
"If you were living in my time, you'd be saying the same thing about the group *NSYNC. Now that is a rad band," Caitlyn said. "I have their CD in my backpack, wanna hear them? I'd love to hear some Microbe music."  
  
" Cetus-Lupedus! That would be stellar!" Zenon said, using a phrase that was popular at the time. Caitlyn took her bag off and rummaged through it for her CD's and CD player as Zenon got out Microbe's latest music chip.  
  
"Dude! Hi-Tech stuff you got," Caitlyn said as Zenon held up the music listening device of her time. Caitlyn took out *NSYNC's "Celebrity" album and placed it in her portable CD player. She then plugged in the headphones and had Zenon put them on. "Now, listen to this," she said as she pressed the play button. She could hear the beginning of "Pop" playing over the earphones on Zenon's head.  
  
"Very catchy," Zenon noted as she listened to the song. The chorus started to play, and Caitlyn couldn't help but jump up and start doing the choreography. Zenon looked on  
  
"Do the bands now do the dancing thing?" Caitlyn questioned, out of breath, when the song ended.  
  
"Negative," Zenon said simply as the next song began to play. "I remember learning about this type of sound in music class. It was called Dirty Pop I believe."  
  
"Yes! And *NSYNC were the originators of the sound. Dude, I never believed that that would be the topic of a lecture in school some day. How sweet is that? So, you gonna give me a taste of this Microbe you speak of?"  
  
"Oh yes. I own all of the chips they ever put out!"  
  
"So that's what these little things are called," Caitlyn inferred, holding one up to examine.  
  
"And this is one of their biggest hits, 'Supernova girl'." Zenon announced, starting the music up. Caitlyn listened on to the futuristic guitar riffs and drumbeats.  
  
"Very nice," Caitlyn exclaimed, very interested in this music of the future.  
  
"During one of their concerts on the spay-stay my BF Nebula got to go onstage and dance with Prota Zoa." Caitlyn looked at her with a hint of confusion on her face. "Nebula is my best friend, and Prota Zoa is the led singer. I have a photo of all of us together here." Zenon explained, handing Caitlyn a picture frame that was sitting on the table next to her bed. Caitlyn looked at the photo as Zenon pointed out Nebula. She was standing between Zenon and the blond spiky haired rockstar. There was also another girl in the picture.  
  
"Who is she?" Caitlyn asked Zenon about the other girl.  
  
'That's Margie. She lives on Earth, but comes up to visit every once and a while. Her dad runs the Spay-Stay with Commander Plank," Zenon explained. Caitlyn recognized the last name said as the man that had come in the lab earlier. She continued listening to the song playing, bobbing her head to the beat.  
  
"That was awesome," Caitlyn exclaimed when the song came to an end. Zenon beamed, happy to know her new friend liked the same music she listens to.  
  
"My 'rads and I have tickets to the Microbe concert next week on Earth," Zenon said excitedly. "Maybe you can come with."  
  
"That would be nice, but hopefully by then I will be back to my own time," Caitlyn said with a hint of worry. What if Zenon's parents could find a way to get her back? 


	2. School of the Future

Caitlyn looked at herself in the mirror, pulling at the tight fitting clothing. It was now the morning after her unexpected trip to the future. She spent the night in the Karr guestroom, which was located next to Zenon's bedroom. Zenon let Caitlyn borrow some of her clothes for the day. Caitlyn was invited to go to school with Zenon. Caitlyn decided to take the offer, if she's gonna be stuck in the future, might as well make the most of it. Caitlyn pulled a bright red bandanna out of her bag and tied it over her hair. She looked in the mirror once more, futuristic style with her own flair. It came together nicely. "Caitlyn, hurry up! We are going to miss breakfast!" Caitlyn heard Zenon yell from the upstairs.  
  
Caitlyn hurried up the spiral staircase. Zenon looked at Caitlyn's attire, nodding approvingly. "I'm ready, let's go," Caitlyn told her new friend, taking the spare card key Zenon's parents had supplied her. Entering the hallway, Caitlyn followed the rushing Zenon. She weaved in and out of the large mass of people, almost having to run to keep up with Zenon. Arriving at the mess module, Caitlyn saw that the doors were shut with a 'Kitchen Closed' sign on the door. "Bummer."  
  
"Sweat minor," Zenon said, walking up to a side entrance. She knocked on the door, it opened, and a lady handed her two granola bars. "Thank you SO much, Gemma," Zenon said to the woman before the doors shut. Zenon handed one to Caitlyn and they again were off, this time to Math class. They came through the door just as the bell rang. Zenon quickly slid into her seat, Caitlyn taking the spot next to her. Caitlyn thought the classroom set up was very strange. All it consisted of was a large round table that all the students sat around, each with a computer in front of them. Where does the teacher stand? Caitlyn pondered. Just then, the 3D image of a teacher appeared in the center of the table. Caitlyn's jaw dropped. How does that work? she thought.  
  
"Good morning class," the image spoke.  
  
"Good morning, Mr. Perez," The class replied in unison, minus Caitlyn how was still in shock.  
  
"We have a special guest sitting in class today who staying with Zenon. Please stand up and say hello, Caitlyn," Mr. Perez said. Caitlyn stood up and waved meekly before taking her seat. "So, how do you know Zenon?"  
  
"Um, well..." Caitlyn stuttered, not knowing what to say. She wasn't sure it would be a good plan to blurt out that she had traveled through time.  
  
"She's a friend of the family," Zenon answered for her. Caitlyn gave Zenon a grateful smile. The 3D-teacher image then began to teach class. Caitlyn sat only half paying attention, thinking about how everything is so different then how she thought the future would be.  
  
After sitting through several more of Zenon's classes, it was lunchtime. Caitlyn followed Zenon and her friends to the mess module. They stood it line for their tray of food, and after receiving hers Caitlyn took a seat at a table with Zenon and Zenon's friends Nebula and Lynx. Caitlyn picked up her fork and began nibbling on the food she had- mashed potatoes and gravy, turkey, and corn. She took a bite and was glad that at least the food still tasted the same. "So, what's next for school?" Caitlyn asked Zenon.  
  
"History," Zenon answered between bites of food. History, Caitlyn wasn't to sure about wanting to know what happened in the 50 years she jumped through.  
  
"I think I'll pass on that. I don't really wanna know what happens in the future. Or your past." Nebula and Lynx looked at her curiously, not yet knowing about Caitlyn being a time traveler. "You think they can keep the secret?" Caitlyn asked Zenon.  
  
"Of course we can keep a secret, right Lynx?" Nebula said. She looked over to Lynx, who nodded, eager to know what secret they had.  
  
"Okay, we'll tell you, but you must promise to not tell a soul," Zenon warned them. The two nodded again, wanting to know what the secret was. "Okay, yesterday my parents were doing an experiment in the lab…"  
  
"The one with reversed black holes? I was wondering what came out of that," Lynx said.  
  
"Well, you're looking at it," Caitlyn supplied the answer. The two looked at her with shock.  
  
"Not only that, but it seemed to have also been a time travel device. Caitlyn actually from the year 2002."  
  
"Cetus Lupedus! That's impressive, major! And we have to keep it a secret?!" Nebula exclaimed. "Can we at least tell Orion?"  
  
"Well..." Zenon thought about her friend's question. Caitlyn had yet to meet Orion, although she had heard about him. "Yeah, Orion can keep a secret." Caitlyn saw a girl approaching that she recognized as Margie. They had met early quite briefly. "Whatever you do, don't tell Margie. She would just spread it like an inky computer virus."  
  
"Well hello," Margie greeted, seating herself at the round table. Zenon had made her last comment out of Margie's earshot. She turned to address Caitlyn. "Guess what. I talked to daddy, and he was able to get an extra ticket to the Microbe concert. Isn't that fabulo?" Caitlyn opened her mouth to answer, but Margie didn't give her the chance to. "And he got a shuttle set to bring us all down to Earth and back. Now all we need is a place to stay while we're down there."  
  
"Actually, I talked to my Aunt Judy, and she has space for all of us to stay for a few days," Zenon announced to the group. An electronic bell rang through the mess hall. It was time for the students to go to their next class. Caitlyn walked with Zenon up to the entry of the history classroom. "I suppose you can stay with my parents in the lab."  
  
"Yeah, since I know where that is," Caitlyn answered. They said their goodbyes, and Zenon went into the classroom. Caitlyn slowly walked back towards where the science laboratory was held. Caitlyn hoped Zenon's parents would figure out how to send her back to her time. At the same time, she hoped they wouldn't figure it out until after the weekend was over. She wanted to go down to Earth and see Microbe play. Her curiosity about the future's music was just too much. If the music was as nice as the people and things she had seen so far, maybe being stuck 50 years into the future wouldn't be so horrible.  
  
Caitlyn reached the Karr laboratory. She pulled out the plastic card key from the pocket located on the upper sleeve of the shirt she was wearing. She swiped the card through the slot next to the door. There was a beep, and the door slid open. That brought Caitlyn to the second area of the lab. Zenon had called this area the sterilizing room. It rid the surface of your clothes and skin of any bacteria or substances that could potentially ruin a good experiment. A double beep was heard after Caitlyn stood in it for a few seconds, and the doors to the main part of the lab slid open. She stepped through and the door silently came to a close behind her as she returned the key to the pocket.  
  
Mark and Astrid Karr were busy going through all of the calculations they had made during the entire process of the experiment that had brought Caitlyn to them. "Hello Caitlyn," Mark greeted the girl while he went from one computer to another across the room. "Having any fun spending time with Zenon at school?"  
  
"Yeah, it's definitely been… interesting," Caitlyn answered, sitting down on the same couch she spent her first moments in the future on. "The technology is so different. Especially the strange 3D teacher thing."  
  
"The holographic teachers were invented in the year 2041," Astrid informed Caitlyn.  
  
"Zenon's next class was History, so I decided to sit that one out," Caitlyn told Zenon's parents.  
  
"That's sounds like a good plan, Caitlyn," Astrid told. "You can spend the time here, although nothing really exciting happens. Besides you coming into our lives."  
  
"If you wish, you can go to our housing module, maybe watch something on digivision." Mark suggested to her. Caitlyn had figured out that digivision was the future equivalent to a television. She had watched some sort of show with Zenon the night before. She remembers there was a young child having a recurring nightmare about being stranded on the Jovian Moon. She had no idea what that was, but it was interesting enough for Caitlyn to want to go channel surfing on the set at least once during her stay.  
  
"That sounds like a sweet thing to do," Caitlyn said. She said goodbye and exited the laboratory. As she walked towards her next destination, Caitlyn saw Commander Plank approaching. "Hello, Commander." She greeted as they past by.  
  
"Greetings, Caitlyn. I hope your stay has been withstandable so far," Commander Plank addressed Caitlyn.  
  
"Yes it has, sir," Caitlyn replied. "It's been quite an experience so far, 'though I decided not to stay with Zenon for her History class."  
  
"That is understandable," the commander said. "Well, I'm off to check the advances the Karr's have made so far with getting you back." Plank was off to where Caitlyn had just left. She then resumed her trek to the Karr's home, ready to watch some digivision. 


	3. Concert on Earth

Caitlyn laid on the bed in her temporary bedroom, writing in a notebook being used as a journal for her unexpected time travel trip. She finished the day's entry and read back what she had written:

Well, day two of this strange adventure. Zenon let me borrow some of her clothes for my little space school tag along. The clothes are very tight fitting- very different from my skater inspired look. Some of it is pretty cool, though I made sure to add my personal touch with my red bandanna. School was interesting. They have this 3D holographic teacher. After lunch I skipped out on History class with good reason. I stopped by to see the Karrs at the lab, still hard at work trying to figure out how to send me back. I hope they figure it out soon, because I honestly don't want to be stuck here forever. After the visit I went back to the living quarters to watch digi-vision, which is basically TV. I was happy to find that MTV still exists, and so does TRL! Of course Carson Daly isn't the host anymore. Not that he really hosts it now, or shall I say then? Anyway, I watched this TRL. Number One was Zenon's favorite band Microbe with a song called "Nova Nights." We are flying down to Earth tomorrow to go to their concert. Zenon claims to be friends with the lead singer Proto Zoa, and says she can get us backstage. We'll just have to wait and see. I wouldn't doubt it, hearing about some of her adventures involving him. After Zenon got home from school, she brought me to the Alien Patrol lab to meet Orion, who is coming with to the concert. One guy traveling along with 5 girls, it should be interesting. Well, I should stop writing now. It's getting late and it's an early flight. Peace Out! ~Caitlyn

Caitlyn set the notebook on the table by the bed, with the pen stuck in it's spiral. She pulled the cord of the lamp, blanketing the room in darkness. She turned over onto her side, glancing out the window with a view she was starting to get accustomed to. It was of the Earth, shining like the moon would normally look out a window on Earth. She closed her eyes, and slowly fell into a deep sleep.

In the middle of the night, Caitlyn awoke with a start. She had a strange dream. It was of numbers, scrolling by in various algebraic equations. She tried to fall back asleep, but her mind kept going back to the dream. Caitlyn sat up and turned on the lamp. She grabbed the notebook and flipped to a blank page. She began writing down the equations, surprised she could remember each one exactly. Once finished, she tossed the notebook back on the table and flipped off the light. She will deal with that in the morning.

The next morning was very fast paced. Everyone was hurrying so they won't miss the shuttle to Earth. Soon enough, Caitlyn was in the room grabbing her bag full of everything she'll need for the next couple of days. Before packing in her notebook, she ripped out the page with the algebra dream on it. She tossed the bag up on her back and went up the stairs, carrying with paper with her. She saw Zenon's parents upstairs in the living room, getting ready to go to the lab. Caitlyn sat at the table and silently handed the paper over to Astrid. She stopped what she was doing and looked over the paper. Done, she looked up at Caitlyn in surprise. "Where did you come up with this?" She asked the girl.

"I just came to me in a dream last night," Caitlyn answered with a shrug. "I couldn't get it out of my head, and decided to write it down in case it proves to be useful." The paper was passed to Mark who, after reading it, looked at Caitlyn with the same look Astrid had given.

"I think it may be very useful," He said, standing up. "Astrid, we need to get to work." They left in a rush, not waiting to say goodbye to Zenon. Soon after, Caitlyn was waiting in the shuttle loading dock with several other people that were taking the flight down to Earth. The pilot gave them a go ahead to take their seats on the shuttle. Caitlyn had a window seat, with Zenon sitting between her and Nebula. Across the aisle were Lynx, Orion, and Margie.

Once all the passengers were situated, the pilot started up the shuttle. Caitlyn looked out the window, barely seeing the Earth's surface through the atmosphere. This trip will be interesting. Caitlyn's never even been on an airplane, and now she was about to fly from a space station down to Earth. The engine became louder, and the shuttle lifted up and pulled away from the space station. On the long ride, Caitlyn sat quietly, listening to a conversation Zenon was having with Nebula. Every once and a while she looked out the window, seeing the Earth getting closer and closer.

Hours later, the shuttle landed at a port next to the ocean. Caitlyn soon found out they were on the East Coast. She was from the Midwest, and had never been to any coast. Then again, everything about her time jump had been new to her. Caitlyn followed Zenon and her pals to a car waiting in the parking lot. The lady inside jumped out and greeted Zenon with a hug. "Doll face! It's so great to see you again." She exclaimed. "Hello Nebula, Margie, Orion, Lynx and..." She looked at Caitlyn, never had seen her before.

"Caitlyn," Zenon introduced. "This is my Aunt Judy." The two exchanged hellos.

"Well, we can talk later," Judy said. "Now we need to get going so we can drop off you're luggage before heading to the Microbe concert." The 6 piled into Judy's compact 'Slug Bug' car and drove off to drop off their things. Caitlyn sat in the back next to the right window, watching the scenery go by. She was happy to see Earth still looked like how she knew it. Once at Judy's house, the five visitors brought their things down to the basement. They would all be sleeping there like a sleepover. After Zenon had gotten out the Microbe tickets, they all were back in the car, driving to the concert venue.

When they arrived, Caitlyn noted that it looked like a typical show. Lots of people milling about, standing in line to buy concert T-shirts and waiting for the doors to open. One thing that was different is the seemingly lack of security. There was a few police officers standing about, but not as much as Caitlyn had seen at the last concert she had attended. Maybe it would be easier then Caitlyn thought it would to get backstage. After Judy found a parking spot (Caitlyn thought it was strange that everyone owned a beetle car), the group went to stand in line and wait to be let in to find their seats.

The line started moving forward, and after just a few minutes Zenon and friends were walking inside. The rest of the crowd continued on to the door that led to the stage, but Zenon had the five follow her towards backstage. They were approaching a doorway manned by two security guards. They didn't say a word as the group went passed. Caitlyn thought it was interesting how no one asked any questions. Zenon finally stopped at a door with a sign on it that read 'Microbe's dressing room.' Caitlyn heard voices on the other side. Zenon knocked on the door and waited for it to be answered. A moment later the door was opened by the spiky-haired lead singer Caitlyn recognized from Zenon's photo.

"Zenon!" He greeted with a British accent. "Come in, come in." He opened the door wide enough to let everyone in the room. _I guess Zenon is, after all, friends with Proto Zoa, _Caitlyn thought as she took a seat on a couch next to Lynx and a member of Microbe. She guessed he was the drummer by the way he was playing air drums as he listened to music on headphones.

"You remember these four," Zenon didn't ask but stated.

"Of course! How could I not after playing the wedding?" Proto Zoa said. Caitlyn remember Zenon telling her how Microbe had played at Commander Plank and Judy's wedding. It had happened after Zenon found aliens in trouble and helped them. Caitlyn was interested to learn aliens weren't little green men but swirls of light.

"And this is my new friend Caitlyn," Zenon introduced. Caitlyn put her hand out to be shaken, but instead got a kiss on the hand by Proto Zoa. 

"Nice to meet you," Caitlyn greeted.

"A friend of Zenon's is a friend of mine," Proto Zoa said. They all conversed until it was time for Zenon at friends had to leave to find their seats. Microbe also had to get ready to go onstage. The six quickly got to their seats, which was front row center. They didn't stay in the seats long, because once Microbe came out they were all on their feet. The crowd screamed and cheered as Proto Zoa sang. "Zoom, zoom, zoom. Make my heart go boom, boom. My supernova girl." Caitlyn really got into it, dancing along. The fun seemed to fly by, and soon they were all walking back to Judy's car.

"That was so much fun!" Lynx exclaimed as they walked.

"Did you like it?" Zenon asked Caitlyn.

"Oh yeah. I wish I had brought a camera with me," Caitlyn answered. Soon they were at the car at driving back to Judy's house. And through all the excitement, Caitlyn still wondered in the back of her mind if her strange dream the night before would somehow be a key part in getting back to her time.


End file.
